One Day, 3 Couples
by O-Starfire-O
Summary: This Fanfic will go from the POV of each character during one day, You see how Robin and Starfire got together, Raven and Beastboy and Cyborg and Bumblebee... All Different view points and all secrets revealed at the dinner table! Read and Review!
1. Robin's POV

**One Day, Three Couples**

**Hi!!! Okay, This is a fanfic all about one day from different POV, Robin and Star basically have the same day as do Raven and BB and Cy and Bee so don't say YOU JUST REPEATED!!! CAUSE I AM SAYING THIS TO YOU NOW!! Review if you like it :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Robin

* * *

**

Brriiiiiiinnnnnnggg!!!!!

"Someone's alarm is going off….Someone… It's Starfires…" I think

I am Robin, A Teen Titan.. I lead our group to victory and we are an unbeatable team.

In our team consists of

Beastboy… Not Funny… Nor Serious… Yet he helps…  
He sometimes screws up… A LOT!!!

Raven… We don't know much about her but… All we know

Is when she wants space.. SHE MEANS IT!

Cyborg…. He is half human and can't stand me being the

Leader, Kind of annoying.

And Starfire, She is a girl from a planet called Tamaran…

She has the ability to fly and throw small green fires called

Starbolts.

We are the Teen Titans, We fight for Justice.... We Fight for the People of Earth...And For Pizza....

"TURN OF THAT ALARM!!" Yelled Cyborg from his room.

"Friends! I am sorry!!" Starfire yells back as I switch my alarm off.

I look around, Because when I am awake… I am awake…

I walk out of my room to see Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg all waiting for Starfire to come out to yell at her… I join just incase they get to angry at Starfire.

She skips out of her room enthustiasticlly to see us all with our eyes narrowed.

"Friends! You are changing colour!" She say scared of the bags under our eyes.

"They are bags!" Whined Beastboy.

"You carry bags... Under your eyes?"She asks confused.

"...Don't worry..." Sighed Raven.

She looks down, I can see how disappointed she is with herself.  
"It's okay Star.. It happens whe--" I say to cheer her up until.

"WHEN WE'RE TIRED!!" Yelled Cyborg as he walked into the elevator.

".....Friends, Forgive me" Starfire pleads.

We all smile at her, We couldn't stay angry at her!

"It's okay Star!" We all say.

She is still a litte sad but she is happy because we forgave her.

"Thank you Friends!" She cheers as she gives us all a hug.

"Dude?" Comments Beastboy.

"YOUR HUGGING ME!" Yelled Raven.

I blush, I am embarrassed, She is so cute.. But I can't bring myself to tell her how I feel….

Cyborg just laughs.

We all wait in the elevator as we go down.

We stand silent as the elevator goes down.

"So.. What is for breakfast?" Starfire asks politely.

"Tofu Eggs!" Replied Beastboy.

"No! Bacon and Real Eggs.. AND REAL MILK!" Yelled Cyborg.

"Herbal Tea..." Said Raven bluntly.

"Chicken.." I yell.

Starfire's mouth opened

"We are having what I WANT THIS TIME!!" Yelled Raven as her eyes glowed Red.

"I AM HAVING REAL MEAT!" Yelled Cyborg looking at Beastboy.

"That was a LIVING THING!!" Yelled Beastboy.

"An Animal... Involves Chicken!" I yell trying for two people to back up my breakfast choice.

I see Starfire grab her elbow in sadness, Or I think it is.

"Friends.. Please calm down.." Says Starfire.

"CHICKEN!!" I yell.

"I AM HAVING BACON!!" Replied Cyborg.

"TOFU!!" Yelled Beastboy.

Raven walked to the tea pot and made her self some herbal tea and walked as she sat down and drank her tea.

"CHICKEN!!" I yell.

"I AM HAVING BACON!!" Replied Cyborg.

"TOFU!!" Yelled Beastboy.

"CHICKEN!!" I repeat.

"I AM HAVING BACON!!" Replied Cyborg.

"TOFU!!" Yelled Beastboy.

"I AM READING!!" Yelled Raven with a glare.

They all looked at her.

"BACON!" Yelled Cyborg.

"WITH TOFU EGGS!!!" Yelled Beastboy.

"WITH CHICKEN!" I repeat again.

"NO!!! JUST TOFU E--" Said Beastboy as Raven cut him off to finish their fued.

"...BE QUIET!!... Bacon with Tofu Eggs with a side of chicken" Glared Raven.

We all looked at each other.  
"Fine" We all sigh.

"I ain't having no bacon or chicken!" Yelled Beastboy.

"Good! I ain't having no Bacon or Tofu Eggs!" I yell.

"Bacon! Bacon And MORE BACON!" Yelled Cyborg as they prepared seperate meals.

"You are back to where you started" Stated Raven.

We all shrug.

We all make our breakfast quietly then sit quietly.

Starfire walks to sit next to Raven

"Ra--" Starfire says.

"Reading..." Sighed Raven.

"Forgive me..."She sighs.

Cyborg, BB and Me all use shovels for our food.

"Friends! I wish to initiate a group movie watching" Starfire says.

"We.. Are all to different..We can't choose or agree on one.." I explain.

Beastboy began to cough.

Cyborg smacked him on the back as a small piece of Tofu flew.

"Raven!" Starfire yells.

She turns around to look and saw the small yellow vegetarian meat coming at her.

It hits her.

You couldn't see her facial expression due to the shadow of her hood but you didn't need to.

She was going to blow.

"BEASTBOY!!!" Yelled Raven looking at her friend.

Her blue eyes narrowed.

She lifted her hood to reveal the Tofu sticking to her small crystal.

Beastboy's eyes widened as they all began to laugh.

Beastboy fell of his chair laughing.

All our breakfast's where blown up by Raven's powers.

"Friend" Starfire yelled Raven as she stomped off.

Starfire walked to Beastboy as I mourn the loss of my Breakfast.

"Beastboy you should apologize" Starfire said frowning.

"Settle down Star!" Laughed Beastboy.

"Settle...down?" Starfire asks confused.

"....Please Apologise.." She pleads.

"Okay Okay.." Sighs Beastboy.

Beastboy know the right thing over wrong, He chooses against it… I roll my eyes

Beastboy walks to the elevator after finish his meal.

"Star... Yum...Star, Wanna go train?" I ask blushing while shoveling food down my throat.

I have always liked Starfire more then a friend, I just can't cough it up!

"Train...As in get ready for a fight...." Starfire asked

"Wanna?" I ask then threw my plate to the sink

"Sure!" She smiles when the shattering of my plate pierced our ears.

"Oops.." I laugh as I grab her hands and began to run.

I punched the bag and it swung at Starfire, She didn't seem to know the function of it.

"Star hit it!" I yell.

"Eep!" " She squeals and threw a Starbolt

"...We have more then one..." I laugh.

Starfire is the type of person you can't stay angry with if you

"....." I She goes red with embarrassment, She seems to just turn off.

I set up the punching back, Staring at her.

I punch it with all my strength, I have to get better!

She punches back.

"So..." I say trying to spark some sort of conversation

"Yes, Friend?" She asks.

"...Nothing" I laugh trying to tell her 3 easy words.

She looks confused

"Well I had enough.." I say quickly

"But.. We just started.." She said.

"Yeah! Well.. I gotta check something...Alone.." I say.

"O..Okay.." She sighs

I walk to Cyborg's Room and see Starfire walk into Raven's room.

I look around in Cyborg's empty cyber themed room.

He isn't there.

I run down the stairs and hear the elevator ding.

"Cyborg?" I ask as I run to the elevator.

I walk in the elevator and hear someone come through the door.

"If that is Cyborg… Grr!!" I yell.

The elevator stopped one floor below.

"What!?" I yell.

"Stupid elevator" I complain as I press 6 again" I complain.

It slowly went up

DING!!!

I saw Starfire run around the corner, Her hair got stuck on something.

Her hair just untangled of the wall and she was gone.

"Hm… I am gonna just sit in my room…" I say and walk to my room.

I walk in my room and sit down.

"I should tell her…" I say to myself laying on my bed.

"But what if she doesn't like me that way…"

"What if she does…?"

"Our Friendship will be gone…"

"Star's understanding though…"

"That's why I love her…"

"I have to tell her…"

I jump up and run out my door.

I walk to Starfire's door and open it, I walk in and looked around as the door shuts.

I turn around to leave and saw the door open revealing Starfire

"Friend!" She Squeal.

"Starfire... I have been thinking.." I say trying to tell her.

"Yes..?" Starfire asks.

"I.. I love you..." I say softly.

"She's gonna say no…I don't love you Robin…" I think

"R..Really!?" She asks.

"You don't love me..?" I sigh.

"I just shattered all my hopes…" I think to myself  
"Kisses... They mean love.." Starfire says.

She slowly walks to me and leans over, She kisses me softly.  
I pull back.

"You.. You love me?" I ask stuttering.

"Yes.. Kiss means love.." She said and giggled

"DINNER!!" Yelled Beastboy.

I blush, I get embarrassed so easily…

"I love you too, Robin" She says and walks out.

I grab her hand.

"But.. Secret" Winked Starfire.

"Agreed!" I laugh.

"Wow… She must of watched a lot of movies to know not to tell everyone straight away!... But She Loves me!!! YAA HOOO!!!" I think to myself as a smile comes to my face.

"What's so funny?" Asked Beastboy as the door opened.

"Nothing" We say and let go of our hands.

Starfire took her seat next to Raven.

"So... Star... You and Robin hey?" Asked Cyborg

I spit my food out over the table.

"I saw you!" Laughed Cyborg.

"You two kissing in your room..I needed Mister Fuzzy Bun--... I mean a machine bit I left in your room" Said Cyborg.

"And you two holding hands, You go Girl!" Said Bee to Starfire.

"Bu..But!!! Raven and Beastboy!" Starfire stutters and cheers.

Raven glared at Starfire.

They all looked at the two.

"YOU TWO!?" We all yell.

"But... Cyborg, You and Bee!" Laughed Beastboy.

Most of our food was on the table after spitting it due to our secrets revealed.

We all looked at eachother.

We all laughed.

* * *

**One Day... Three couples...**

* * *

**This was different to what I expected, I was gonna make a whole Story from Star's point, But I turned it into one day from the points of views of the Characters as they all find love and secrets revealed, And what happened in between!**

**Yeh :P  
Review Please!!! **

**Next Chapter is gonna be Raven's POV**

**What happen between her and BB!? **

**Find out next Chapter…**


	2. Raven's POV

**One Day, Three Couples**

**Hi!!! Okay, This is a fanfic all about one day from different POV, Robin and Star basically have the same day as do Raven and BB and Cy and Bee so don't say YOU JUST REPEATED!!! CAUSE I AM SAYING THIS TO YOU NOW!! Review if you like it :D…**

**Okay, BB and Rae shippers… u will LOVE this chapter, SO MUCH FLUFFY GOODNESS!!! :P**

**k… Hope you guys like it!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Raven

* * *

**

Brriiiiiiinnnnnnggg!!!!!

"Who would set their alarm… Grr…Everyday another disturbance.." I say to myself as I jump up out of my bed.

My name is Raven, I am a Teen Titan… I am not here for glory… I am here cause I can help…I want my personal space.. I DON'T GET IT!!!

Our Team is…

Beastboy, he is an idiot… He is the one that never leaves me alone most of all…

Robin… He reckons he is so good… He is the leader… I mean we are friends but… He always tries so hard… too hard!

Cyborg…. He is like the 2nd leader… He opposes Robin.. I say it is a team all of us are good but no…

And Starfire, She is naïve… She is happy and is the closest person to me in the tower…

We are the Teen Titans, We fight for Justice.... We Fight for the People of Earth...And For Pizza....

"TURN OF THAT ALARM!!" Yelled Cyborg from his room.

"Friends! I am sorry!!" Starfire yells the alarm stopped.

I walk to my door… I can't stand being woken up.

I walk out of my room to see Robin, Beastboy and Cyborg all waiting for Starfire ready to yell at her… I join them, I am ready to yell..

She skips out of her room enthustiasticlly to see us all with our eyes narrowed.

"Friends! You are changing colour!" She say scared of the bags under our eyes.

"They are bags!" Whined Beastboy.

"You carry bags... Under your eyes?"She asks confused.

"...Don't worry..." I sigh.

She looks down, She seems sad.  
"It's okay Star.. It happens whe--" Robin says to cheer her up but Cyborg had other plans….

"WHEN WE'RE TIRED!!" Yelled Cyborg as he walked into the elevator.

".....Friends, Forgive me" Starfire pleads.

We all smile at her, We couldn't stay angry at her!

"It's okay Star!" We all say.

She is still a little sad but she is happy because we forgave her.

"Thank you Friends!" She cheers as she gives us all a hug.

"Dude?" Comments Beastboy.

"YOUR HUGGING ME!" I yell, People touching me is just… WRONG!!!

Robin blushes, He has a crush on her… Obvious…

Cyborg just laughs.

We all wait in the elevator as we go down.

We stand silent as the elevator goes down.

"So.. What is for breakfast?" Starfire asks politely.

"Tofu Eggs!" Replied Beastboy.

"No! Bacon and Real Eggs.. AND REAL MILK!" Yelled Cyborg.

"Herbal Tea..." I state, They can Have whatever but not me…

"Chicken.." Robin yells

Starfire's mouth opened

"We are having what I WANT THIS TIME!!" I yell as my demon instincts show through… I can see red… All red… They have been so annoying lately…….

"I AM HAVING REAL MEAT!" Yelled Cyborg looking at Beastboy.

"That was a LIVING THING!!" Yelled Beastboy.

"An Animal... Involves Chicken!" Robin yells

I see Starfire grab her elbow.

"Friends.. Please calm down.." Says Starfire.

"CHICKEN!!" Robin yells again.

"I AM HAVING BACON!!" Replied Cyborg.

"TOFU!!" Yelled Beastboy.

I walked to the tea pot and made her self some herbal tea and walked as she sat down and drank her tea.

"CHICKEN!!" Robin yelled.

"I AM HAVING BACON!!" Replied Cyborg.

"TOFU!!" Yelled Beastboy.

"CHICKEN!!" Robin yelled again.

"I AM HAVING BACON!!" Replied Cyborg.

"TOFU!!" Yelled Beastboy.

"I AM READING!!" I yell giving them a glare.

They all looked at her.

"BACON!" Yelled Cyborg.

"WITH TOFU EGGS!!!" Yelled Beastboy.

"WITH CHICKEN!" Robin repeats again.

"NO!!! JUST TOFU E--" Said Beastboy as In cut him off to finish their fued.

"...BE QUIET!!... Bacon with Tofu Eggs with a side of chicken"I yell trying to fix their stupidity problem.

They all look at eachother.  
"Fine" They all sigh.

"I ain't having no bacon or chicken!" Yelled Beastboy.

"Good! I ain't having no Bacon or Tofu Eggs!" Robin yells.

"Bacon! Bacon And MORE BACON!" Yelled Cyborg as they prepared seperate meals.

"You are back to where you started" I state, I told you they have a stupidity friend.

They all shrug.

They all make our breakfast quietly then sit quietly.

Starfire walks to sits next to me.

Starfire began to say my name.

"Reading..." I sigh.

"Forgive me..." Starfire sighs.

Cyborg, BB and Robin all use shovels for our food.

"Friends! I wish to initiate a group movie watching" Starfire says.

"We.. Are all to different..We can't choose or agree on one.." Robin explains.

Beastboy began to cough.

Cyborg smacked him on the back as a small piece of Tofu flew.

"Raven!" Starfire yells.

I turn my head up from my book. I see a small yellow chunk of fake meat flying at my head.

It hits me square in the head.

I feel it hit my small crystal on my chakra.

I see Robin and Beastboy's face turn from happy to worried.

She was going to blow.

"BEASTBOY!!!" I yell at Beastboy

I narrowed my eyes.

I lift my hood to reveal the small piece of Tofu sticking to my small chakra crystal.

Beastboy's eyes widened as they all began to laugh.

Beastboy fell of his chair laughing.

All our breakfast's where blown up by my powers.

"Friend" Starfire yelled as I stomped off.

I am so sick of putting up with him! I HATE HIM!!!

I walk into my room after leaving the elevator.

I sit in my room and began to read a book.

I sit and read.

"I HATE THEM!!!" I think to myself.

"Wait… Not them… " I say outloud.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Raven!?" Beastboy yelled through the door.

"Him…" I whisper to myself.

"What!?" I yell angrily.

"Raven… I am sorry…" Beastboy said sincerely.

I love it when he sounds so sincere…Wait WHAT AM I SAYING!?

"….Um…" I reply not sure what to say.

"Can I come in?" He asks.

"..No..Um.. Yes…. Umm… Yes…" I stutter.

I walk to my door slowly.

The Door Opens and a tear runs down my face.

He looked at me with his big green eyes filled with sadness and seems worried.

The Tear falls on my foot.

He looks at me and just stares.

"Wh..What!?" I yell.

He just slowly leaned towards me and kissed me softly.  
He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

He leans forward and began kissing me again.

His tongue slid into my mouth and we slowly walked back and I pressed shut the door still in my happy place.

We slowly stepped back until I fell onto my bed.

He pinned me to my mattress and began to kiss me more and more.

His tongue slid in my mouth again.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Raven?" Starfire asked from outside.

Beastboy jumped off me.

"…Hide.." I whisper.

"Where… It's scary in here.." He whines.

"My Bed… Under it…" I whisper.

" There ain't room!" He complained.

"You can be small things!" I reply in my best imitation of Beastboy whining.

He rolled his eyes and turned into something and I couldn't see him.

"Nice…" I say to myself and walk to the door.

My door slides open.

"Finished Chapter 3 now…" I say finding an excuse for my slowness getting to the door.

"I have a problem.." Starfire said.

"No Kidding…" I laugh and we walk to my bed and sit on it.

"Okay… Here we go… I know some people, one is a girl and one a boy…The girl doesn't know what to call the feeling.. She feels like attracted to him And That Person hates being apart from that person... So I thought... I can make this problem not to be needing of a fix... So I came to the Master of Feelings.." Starfire said Smiling.  
"And.. You came to me?" I ask bluntly.

"I did!" Starfire giggled.

"Okay.. I am guessing, That the person is you and you miss Robin, Starfire that is called love.. Watch some Cable TV..." I sigh remembering all the romance shows through the day.

"Oh Friend!" She says hugging me.

I say nothing… I am used to her hugging me now…

Starfire walked out slowly.

"Beastboy you can come out…" I say.

Beastboy slide out from under my bed as a human… Must be hollow.

"Are you okay...?" I ask softly…

Beastboy just laughed.

"........" I was silent, I couldn't say anything and I could feel my cheeks blushing.

"Wait.. I hate being apart from you.." Said Beastboy blushing looking at the floor.

"You... L..Love me?" I ask.

"......" Beastboy seemed Silent.

Beastboy walked over to me.

"R..Raven..?" Asked Beastboy holding my face.

"...Yes?" I ask nearly tripping over my words.

"I love you.." Said Beastboy sternly.

He slowly leant forward and kissed me.

He leant back and looked at her.

He looked at something behind me.

Oh No… What if someone is there…

"Starfire!?" Yelled Beastboy.

"Star!?" I yell jumping around to see her standing there.

"Wh...What did you see?" Beastboy and I ask.

"I saw you too... Beastboy you love Raven?" Starfire asks.

She heard…. Oh no… She will tell!!!

Beastboy went red.

"Yes..." He Said.I yell.

"I will not.." She said.

She walked out giggling.

"Oh No! What if she does…" I worry.

"You should… trust her…" He whispered in my ear.

He began to kiss me again.

He pushed me to my bed and pinned me down.

He kissed me and slid his tongue back in my mouth.

We kissed for awhile until Beastboy jumped off me.

"Um…" I stutter.

"I have to cook dinner!" Beastboy laughed.

"..Ok… I will come down… Soon…" I say blushing.

He walks out of my room.

I lay back on my bed.

"I can't believe it… I hate him before and now I am madly in love with him…" I say to myself.

"…He is so cute too!" I cheer.

I look at my cloak which was now white.

"…I am in love…" I say and walk out.

I walk to the elevator which was coming up already.

I wait.

Cyborg and Bee walked out.

"Hey Bee…" I say greeting her.

When did she get here…

I walk in the elevator and hit floor 3.

I stare out and see the two walking to Starfire's room.

"…Hm…?" I think.

The two look at eachother and began to giggle.

"What..?" I ask.

The elevator door closes.

"Hmm… ask at dinner…" I say to myself.

I sit and wait.

The elevator doors finally open and walk out seeing Beastboy making dinner.

Surprsingly making meat food for the rest of us instead of just leaving us to eat nothing…

"Hi…" I say softly.

"Raven!" He asked.

He walked over to me.

He kissed me again softly.

"Make Dinner…" I giggle and walk to my seat.

"It's already made…" He says.

He gets his communicator out.

"DINNER'S READY!!!" He yelled.

Cyborg and Bee ran down the stairs and took their seats.

Robin and Starfire came out of the elevator blushing.

Starfire took her seat next to me.

"So... Star... You and Robin hey?" Asked Cyborg

Robin and Starfire spit their food over their table.

"I saw you!" Laughed Cyborg.

"You two kissing in your room..I needed Mister Fuzzy Bun--... I mean a machine bit I left in your room" Said Cyborg.

"And you two holding hands, You go Girl!" Said Bee to Starfire.

"Bu..But!!! Raven and Beastboy!" Starfire stutters and cheers.

I give a glare at Starfire.

They all looked at us.

"YOU TWO!?" They all yell.

"But... Cyborg, You and Bee!" Laughed Beastboy.

Most of our food was on the table after spitting it due to our secrets revealed.

We all looked at eachother.

We all laughed.

One Day... Three couples...

* * *

**Wooh Raven's POV!! She has a white cloak cause she in love (Spellbound like) ok… Well that was Raven's next is Cyborg's POV… Wait till then :P**

**I might be alittle slower now school is nearly back :'(…**

**Anyways Please Review!**


	3. Cyborg's POV

**One Day, Three Couples

* * *

**

**Hi! Okay, This is a fanfic all about one day from different POV, Robin and Star basically have the same day as do Raven and BB and Cy and Bee so don't say YOU JUST REPEATED! CAUSE I AM SAYING THIS TO YOU NOW! Review if you like it :D…**

**Okay, BB and Rae shippers… u will LOVE this chapter, SO MUCH FLUFFY GOODNESS:P**

**k… Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Cyborg's POV

* * *

**

Brriiiiiiinnnnnnggg!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" I think to myself angrily

Names Cyborg, I'm one of the Famous Teen Titans! I had an accident causing me to be a half robot… Our team has four other gifted dudes…

Beastboy… AN Idiot, Yet my best friend… We tell everything to eachother…No matter what!

Robin…He is an idiot, Always thinking bout himself or his little boy friend Slade, We're friends but he puts things before the team..

Raven is quiet, I know she needs her time… Her and Beastboy have some sort of "thing" going on it seems..

Starfire! The friendliest, kindest person on the team, She sees good in everything!

"TURN OF THAT ALARM!" I yelled rolling over.

"Friends! I am sorry!" Starfire yells the alarm stopped.

I lay for a while… That's it I am getting up… I get up and walk out and wait for Starfire.

I stand ready and see Beastboy and Raven then Robin, I am about to blow my top!

She skips out of her room enthusiastically to see us all with our eyes narrowed.

"Friends! You are changing colour!" She say scared of the bags under our eyes.

"They are bags!" Whined Beastboy.

"You carry bags... Under your eyes?"She asks confused.

"...Don't worry..." Raven sighs.

She looks down sad, I ain't giving up! SHE MUST KNOW!  
"It's okay Star.. It happens whe-" Robin says to cheer her up but I had other plans….

"WHEN WE'RE TIRED!" I yell at her walking to the elevator.

I'm not a cold person, It is just… Grr I am sick of it!

"...Friends, Forgive me" Starfire pleads.

I just smile and see them all smiling, It's so hard to stay angry at her.

"It's okay Star!" We all say.

You can see she is sad a bit but hey, She'll get over it.

"Thank you Friends!" She cheers as she gives us all a hug.

"Dude?" Comments Beastboy.

"YOUR HUGGING ME!" Raven yells, She doesn't do "touchy" things.

Robin blushes, He has a crush on her… Obvious…

I just laugh.

We all wait in the elevator as we go down.

We stand silent as the elevator goes down.

"So.. What is for breakfast?" Starfire asks politely.

"Tofu Eggs!" Replied Beastboy.

"No! Bacon and Real Eggs.. AND REAL MILK!" I yell.

"Herbal Tea..." Raven states.

"Chicken.." Robin yells

Starfire's mouth opened

"We are having what I WANT THIS TIME!" Raven yells, Quite scary really…

"I AM HAVING REAL MEAT!" I yell looking at Beastboy.

"That was a LIVING THING!" Yelled Beastboy.

"An Animal... Involves Chicken!" Robin yells

I see Starfire grab her elbow.

"Friends.. Please calm down.." Says Starfire.

"CHICKEN!" Robin yells again.

"I AM HAVING BACON!" I yell again

"TOFU!" Yelled Beastboy.

Raven walked to the tea pot and made her self some herbal tea and walked as she sat down and drank her tea.

"CHICKEN!" Robin yelled.

"I AM HAVING BACON!" I yell

"TOFU!" Yelled Beastboy.

"CHICKEN!" Robin yelled again.

"I AM HAVING BACON!" I yell

"TOFU!" Yelled Beastboy.

"I AM READING!" Raven yelled giving a glare.

We all look at her.

"BACON!" I yell.

"WITH TOFU EGGS!" Yelled Beastboy.

"WITH CHICKEN!" Robin repeats again.

"NO! JUST TOFU E-" Said Beastboy as In cut off by Raven.

"...BE QUIET!... Bacon with Tofu Eggs with a side of chicken" Raven yells angrily her eye twitching.

We all look at eachother.  
"Fine" We all sigh.

"I ain't having no bacon or chicken!" Yelled Beastboy.

"Good! I ain't having no Bacon or Tofu Eggs!" Robin yells.

"Bacon! Bacon And MORE BACON!" I yell as they prepared seperate meals.

"You are back to where you started" Raven said bluntly

We all shrug and make our breakfast, We sit down quietly.

Starfire walks to sits next to Raven.

Starfire began to say Raven's name.

"Reading..." She sighs.

"Forgive me..." Starfire sighs.

BB,Robin and I all use shovels for our food.

"Friends! I wish to initiate a group movie watching" Starfire says.

"We.. Are all to different..We can't choose or agree on one.." Robin explains.

Beastboy began to cough.

I smack him on the back and a small piece of tofu begins to fly at Raven.

"Raven!" Starfire yells.

The tofu slowly flew at Raven, I swear all of our hearts stopped.

It hits her in the shadow of her hood.

Robin and Beastboy have a worried face, I was trying to keep a lid on my laughter.

She was going to blow.

"BEASTBOY!" Raven yells

She narrows her eyes and lifts her hood showing it sticking on her crystal

Beastboy's eyes widened, The Tofu flying at Raven but hitting the crystal was the ice on the cake. We cracked up laughing the Beastboy falling off his chair laughing.

Our Breakfasts flying everywhere due to Raven's powers.

"Friend" Starfire yelled as Raven stomps off into the elevator

Starfire instructs him to apologize and goes off with Robin to "spar"… Spar… Yeah… WITH YOUR LIPS!

I look around and sneak out and take the T-Car.

I meet Bumblebee half way.

"Hey Bee…" I say blushing.

"Hey Sparky…" She giggled putting her lips against his.

Her arms slipped around his neck and they began to passionately kiss.

Cyborg pulled back.

"It's a car…" I state.

"Yeah?" Bumblebee asks confused.

"Well one thing leads to another…" I laugh.  
"CYBORG!" She yelled hitting me in the arm.

I drive back to Titans Tower.

Bumblebee and Me began kissing falling onto the lounge kissing.

Bumblebee pulls back worried someone will walk in.

"Don't worry, There all upstairs…" I explain.

She grins and we began to kiss again.

"FRIENDS!" Starfire squeals in shock.

Me and Bee jump up.

"DON'T TELL!" We both yell.

Starfire sighs. "No one wants to tell anything… I won't tell…" She sighs walking into the elevator.

Bee and I began to kiss on the lounge.

Bee pulled back.

"…Let's go to your room…" She said winking.

Cyborg grinned.

I remember my room isn't my room with out my Fuzzy Bunny!

I nod. We both get onto the elevator.

We see Raven and walk past she greet Bumblebee.

We peak into Starfire's room and saw Robin and Starfire kissing.

We both began to giggle.

"What?" Raven mouthed as the elevator doors closed.

We run back and begin laughing.

"Stay here bee… I gotta tell Beastboy something!" I say running down the stairs as quick as I could.

I run to Beastboy.

"ME AND BEE! SCORE!" I yelled and run up the stairs.

We began kissing until we heard Beastboy's voice.

We both turn around blushing.

He wasn't there.

We check my communicator.  
"DIIIINNER!" He yelled

I grab Bee and run down the stairs.

Bee and me sit next to eachother.

Robin and Starfire came out of the elevator blushing.

Starfire took her seat next to Raven.

"So... Star... You and Robin hey?" I ask

Robin and Starfire spit their food over their table.

"I saw you!" I laugh with Bee also laughing.

"You two kissing in your room..I needed Mister Fuzzy Bun-... I mean a machine bit I left in your room" I say covering up I was trying to get my Mr Fuzzy Bunny the Rabbit.

"And you two holding hands, You go Girl!" Bee said grinning.

"Bu..But! Raven and Beastboy!" Starfire stutters and cheers.

Raven glares at Starfire

They look at the two.

"YOU TWO?" We all yell.

"But... Cyborg, You and Bee!" Beastboy laughed.

HE TOLD! I WILL KILL HIM… but him and Raven!

Most of our food was on the table after spitting it due to our secrets revealed.

We all looked at eachother.

We all laughed.

One Day... Three couples...

* * *

**Cyborg's done! YAY! This will be updated very soon cause the first chapter I did was Starfire's cause this was gonna be a story from her point of view only but then I thought about it then this happened! I hope you like… I will update in like 3 days! Thanks!**

**Anyways Please Review!**


	4. Starfire's POV

**One Day, Three Couples**

**Couples: **

**RobinXStarfire: How Could you NOT support this couple seriously! They show it.. (Date with Destiny) I am being Bias though.. Oh well...**

**BeastboyXRaven: Okay... I support this if the BB and Terra thing doesn't work out.. But I Don't think she is coming back and Plus BB and Rae look so cute together -**

**CyborgXBee: I support CyXBee and Jinx... I chose Bee cause Jinx is H.I.V.E.. **

**Hmm anyways that's the couples**

**Here we go!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Starfire

* * *

**

Brriiiiiiinnnnnnggg!

A High pitched note pierces my ears, I jump up and look around.

I see my pink walls with my stuff toys sweeped onto the floor.

My round bed is quite peculiar for earth people...

My name is Starfire, I came here after being enslaved by the enemies of Tameran.. I am an Alien to Earth people... I come from a lovely planet called Tameran enslaved by there arch-enemy and saved by my new found friends.

I have many friends, Robin... He is my best friend that goes out of his way to show me the right way...He is very swift...and smart

Cyborg... He is nice, and fun to be around.. He is half robot giving him super strength.

Beastboy... He has many jokes that are not quite funny... But laughing at them makes him happy...

Raven... She is mysterious and quiet.. But she opens up eventually...Like her Books she reads.

We are the Teen Titans, We fight for Justice... We Fight for the People of Earth...And For Pizza...

"TURN OF THAT ALARM!" Yelled Cyborg from his room.

"Friends! I am sorry!" I yell back as I switch my alarm off.

I look outside and see the wonderful colours.

Small furry animals hopping and strange feathered creatures... It is beautiful...The sky... the g-rass... Everything.

I giggle a little and run out enthustiastically.

I see my friends all with the eyes narrowed and black under their eyes.

"Friends! You are changing colour!" I say scared of the black under their eyes.

"They are bags!" Whined Beastboy.

"You carry bags... Under your eyes?" I asked picturing my purple bag I brought here.

"...Don't worry..." Sighed Raven.

I look down... I disappointed my friends again.  
"It's okay Star.. It happens whe-" Said Robin cheering me up until.

"WHEN WE'RE TIRED!" Yelled Cyborg as he walked into the elevator.

"...Friends, Forgive me" I plead.

They all smile at me.

"It's okay Star!" Said my Friends.

They all forgive me... I wish I could promise.. That I would make a mistake again... But I know I can't...

"Thank you Friends!" I cheer as I hug each one.

"Dude?" Comments Beastboy.

"YOUR HUGGING ME!" Yelled Raven.

Robin just goes red as if he is sick.

Cyborg just laughs.

We all wait in the elevator as we go down.

We stand silent, I do not do "silent" as Raven says she does not do fear...

"So.. What is for breakfast?" I ask politely.

"Tofu Eggs!" Replied Beastboy.

"No! Bacon and Real Eggs.. AND REAL MILK!" Yelled Cyborg.

"Herbal Tea..." Said Raven bluntly.

"Chicken.." Said Robin.

My mouth just widened.

As the four began to fight.

"We are having what I WANT THIS TIME!" Yelled Raven as her eyes glowed Red.

"I AM HAVING REAL MEAT!" Yelled Cyborg looking at Beastboy.

"That was a LIVING THING!" Yelled Beastboy.

"An Animal.. Involves Chicken!" Yelled Robin.

I just look down and grab my elbow shyly.

I do not watching my friends fight.

"Friends.. Please calm down.." I say trying to resolve the feud as we walk out of the elevator.

"CHICKEN!" Yelled Robin.

"I AM HAVING BACON!" Replied Cyborg.

"TOFU!" Yelled Beastboy.

Raven walked to the tea pot and made her self some herbal tea and walked as she sat down and drank her tea.

"CHICKEN!" Yelled Robin.

"I AM HAVING BACON!" Replied Cyborg.

"TOFU!" Yelled Beastboy.

"CHICKEN!" Yelled Robin.

"I AM HAVING BACON!" Replied Cyborg.

"TOFU!" Yelled Beastboy.

"I AM READING!" Yelled Raven with a glare.

They all looked at her.

"BACON!" Yelled Cyborg.

"WITH TOFU EGGS!" Yelled Beastboy.

"WITH CHICKEN!" Yelled Robin.

"NO! JUST TOFU E-" Said Beastboy as Raven cut him off to finish their fued.

"...BE QUIET!... Bacon with Tofu Eggs with a side of chicken" Glared Raven.

They all looked at eachother.  
"Fine" Sighed the three.

"I ain't having no bacon or chicken!" Yelled Beastboy.

"Good! I ain't having no Bacon or Tofu Eggs!" Yelled Robin.

"Bacon! Bacon And MORE BACON!" Yelled Cyborg as they prepared seperate meals.

"You are back to where you started" Stated Raven.

They all shrugged.

I just stand silent waiting for one of my friends to talk.

We all sit quietly.

I walk and sit next to Raven.

"Ra-" I say while she cuts me off.

"Reading..." Sighed Raven.

"Forgive me..." I sigh.

I hear the gobbling of food.

I turn around and saw the three shoveling down food.

I sigh.

I love living here.. But it is no fun when my friends, Do not wish to talk to anybody.

Maybe... If.. I initiate a group movie watching!

"Friends! I wish to initiate a group movie watching" I say cheerfully.

"We.. Are all to different..We can't choose or agree on one.." Robin said.

Beastboy began to cough.

Cyborg smacked him on the back as a small piece of Tofu flew.

"Raven!" I yell watching it flying at her.

She turns around to look and saw the small yellow vegeterian meat coming at her.

It hits her.

You couldn't see her facial expression due to the shadow of her hood but you didn't need to.

She was going to blow.

"BEASTBOY!" Yelled Raven looking at her friend.

Her blue eyes narrowed.

She lifted her hood to reveal the Tofu sticking to her small crystal.

Beastboy's eyes widened as they all began to laugh.

Beastboy fell of his chair laughing.

All there breakfast's where blown up by Raven's powers.

"Friend!" I yell to Raven as she stomped off.

They are all so rude to Friend, Raven...

I walk to Beastboy.

"Beastboy you should apologise" I say as I begin to frown.

"Settle down Star!" Laughed Beastboy.

"Settle...down?" I ask a little confused.

"...Please Apologise.." I plead.

"Okay Okay.." Sighs Beastboy.

Beastboy is a good friend, he may seem a little rude.. But he is funny...I guess...

Beastboy walks to the elevator after finish his meal.

"Star... Yum...Star, Wanna go train?" Asked Robin as he obsessively shoved chicken down his throat.

Train...As in get ready for a fight...

"Wanna?" He asks as he lets out a burp and throws his plate over to the kitchen.

"Sure!" I smile as I hear a shatter.

"Oops.." Laughs Robin as he grabbed my hand and ran up to the Gym.

He stood me on the other side of the punching bag and began to punch it.

It swung at me.

"Star hit it!" Yelled Robin.

"Eep!" I squeal as I blow it up.

"...We have more then one..." Laughed Robin.

"..." I go red with embarassment...

Maybe Robin is embarassed when I hug him, Maybe he is not sick...

Robin set up the punching back.

He punches it again.

I punch it back without using my Alien Strength.

"So..." Said Robin.

"Yes, Friend?" I ask.

"...Nothing" Laughs Robin.

I look with confuse and laugh, He wants to say something.. But he can never say it...

"Well I had enough.." Said Robin quickly.

"But.. We just started.." I say confused.

"Yeah! Well.. I gotta check something...Alone.." Said Robin.

"O..Okay.." I sigh.

I do not like being away from Robin, Every second I just want him to say something... I just wanna call out for him to say something... I hate when we are apart...

Maybe this is a feeling...

I must venture to the Master Of Feelings!

"And That Person hates being apart from that person... So I thought... I can make this problem not to be needing of a fix... So I came to the Master of Feelings.." I said Smiling.  
"And.. You came to me?" Asked Raven bluntly.

"I did!" I Say.

"Okay.. I am guessing, That the person is you and you miss Robin, Starfire that is called love.. Watch some Cable TV..." Sighed Raven.

"Oh Friend!" I say hugging her.

I walk out slowly and close the door.

I should thank her...

I open the door and saw Beastboy coming out from under her bed.

"Are you okay...?" Asked Raven softly.

"Ha Ha Ha" Laughed Beastboy not noticing me.

"..." Raven was silent, I could see her cheeks glow red.

"Wait.. I hate being apart from you.." Said Beastboy blushing looking at the floor.

"You... L..Love me?" Asked Raven jumping to her feet.

"..." Beastboy seemed Silent.

I just sat there watching the event.

Beastboy walked over to Raven.

"R..Raven..?" Asked Beastboy holding her face.

"...Yes?" Asked Raven softly.

"I love you.." Said Beastboy sternly.

He slowly leant forward and kissed her.

He leant back and looked at her.

He looked at the shadow that led to me.

"Starfire?" Yelled Beastboy.

"Star?" Yelled Raven jumping around.

"Wh...What did you see?" Asked the two.

Raven and Beastboy are in love... and this kiss...

"I saw you too... Beastboy you love Raven?" I ask.

Beastboy went red.

"Yes..." He Said.

"But Do not tell!" Yelled Raven.

"I will not.." I say.

I walk out and giggled.

I walk to the elevator and began to press the button.

"Oh Blorkworm!" I whine due to my misfortune as I head for the stairs.

I began to step down as I heard the DING

"Oh Well!" I say as a jump back.

I began to walk again... My hair seemed to get stuck on something.

I got to the button and heard Cyborg.

"Don't worry! Everyone is upstairs.." Said Cyborg.

I sneak around and saw Bumblebee.

He grabbed her face and began to kiss her.

"Friends!" I yell with shock.

"Star!" Yell Bee and Cyborg not noticing me.

...Everyone is in love... Kiss is a symbol of love..

"Don't tell!" Yell the two.

"No one likes telling anyone anything" I sigh as I walk to the elevator.

"Promise?" Asked Bee.

"Don't worry... I will just go up stairs and pretend I saw nothing..." I sigh.

I walk to my room.

My door opens and I saw Robin.

"Friend!" I Squeal.

"Starfire... I have been thinking.." Said Robin blushing red as he closed his eyes.

"Yes..?" I ask.

"I.. I love you..." He says softly.

"R..Really?" I ask excited.

"You don't love me..?" Sighed Robin.  
Kisses... They mean love..

I slowly walked to Robin and leant over like Beastboy and kissed him.  
Robin pulled back.

"You.. You love me?" Asked Robin.

"Yes.. Kiss means love.." I say.

"DINNER!" Yelled Beastboy.

Robin blushed.

"I love you too, Robin.." I say as we walk out.

Robin grabbed my hand.

"But.. Secret" Winked Starfire.

"Agreed!" Laughed Robin.

"What's so funny?" Asked Beastboy as the door opened.

"Nothing" Said the two in unison as they let go of their hands.

Starfire took her seat next to Raven.

"So... Star... You and Robin hey?" Asked Cyborg

I blush and spit my food as did Robin.

"I saw you!" Laughed Cyborg.

"You two kissing in your room..I needed Mister Fuzzy Bun-... I mean a machine bit I left in your room" Said Cyborg.

"And you two holding hands, You go Girl!" Said Bee to Starfire.

"Bu..But! Raven and Beastboy!" I say stuttering.

Raven glared at me.

They all looked at the two.

"YOU TWO?" Yelled the Titans.

"But... Cyborg, You and Bee!" Laughed Beastboy.

Most of our food was on the table after spitting it due to our secrets revealed.

We all looked at eachother.

We all laughed.

One Day... Three couples...

* * *

**This was different to what I expected, I was gonna make a whole Story from Star's point, But I turned it into one day from the points of views of the Characters as they all find love and secrets revealed, And what happened in between!**

**Yeh :P  
Review Please! If you like it, I will make more like this...**


	5. Beastboy's POV

**One Day, Three Couples**

**Hi! Okay, This is a fanfic all about one day from different POV, Robin and Star basically have the same day as do Raven and BB and Cy and Bee so don't say YOU JUST REPEATED! CAUSE I AM SAYING THIS TO YOU NOW! Review if you like it :D…**

**Okay, BB and Rae shippers… u will LOVE this chapter, SO MUCH FLUFFY GOODNESS:P**

**k… Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Beastboy

* * *

**

Brriiiiiiinnnnnnggg! 

"Dude…Five more minutes…" I mutter.  
The ringing went on and on.  
"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT IM UP!" I yelled in anger.

Dude, My name is Beastboy, I'm the strongest most powerful on the team! I can turn into multiple animals and smash down bad dudes like Slade and Mad Mod, Dude! I am one of the team, I am a Teen Titan.

Our Team is…

Robin, He doesn't really have powers just his little karate master skills, Ha ha ha… He has all the cool stuff like the R-Cycle, and the explosive disk things!

Then There is Star, she comes from Tamaran where there are extremely nice, NOT! She is nice though, she is really happy about everything and doesn't seem to understand everything here, but more than me..

Raven, She is the quiet goth girl of the team moving junk with her powers, Pretty cool, too bad she tries to keep to herself a lot, She thinks she's alone, but she's not…

Cyborg, Cyborg Man is the half robot half man with super strength and super gaming abilities, they nearly actually match up to mine!

We are the Teen Titans, we fight for truth, justice and the last slice of Pizza!

"TURN OF THAT ALARM!" Yelled Cyborg from his room.

"Friends! I am sorry!" Starfire yells the alarm stopped.

I get up muttering. "Stupid Star and her stupid loud Mumbo alarm clock…" I mutter and walked to my door, I am angry, NO BODY INTERUPTS MY SLEEPING!

She skips out of her room enthusiastically to see us all with our eyes narrowed.

"Friends! You are changing colour!" She says scared of the bags under our eyes.

"They are bags!" I yell in protest.

"You carry bags... Under your eyes?"She asks confused.

"...Don't worry..." Raven sighs.

She looks down, She seems sad.  
"It's okay Star.. It happens whe--" Robin says to cheer her up but Cyborg had other plans….

"WHEN WE'RE TIRED!" Yelled Cyborg as he walked into the elevator.

"...Friends, Forgive me" Starfire pleads.

We all smile at her; we couldn't stay angry at her!

"It's okay Star!" We all say.

She is still a little sad but she is happy because we forgave her.

"Thank you Friends!" She cheers as she gives us all a hug.

"Dude?" I comment as she nearly crushes every bone in my body.

"YOUR HUGGING ME!" Raven yells leaving me laughing.

Robin blushes, I am about to burst into laughter, I open my mouth to laugh but interrupted by Cyborg's huge laugh, I just glare him not even noticing.

Cyborg just laughs.  
We all walk to the elevator then wait as Robin presses the button and the elevator begins to go down… It is quiet… Too Quiet, usually I complain and Cyborg takes it personally, I mean it's not my fault he smells bad.

"So.. What is for breakfast?" Starfire asks politely.

"Tofu Eggs!" I reply quickly with no thought in the matter.

"No! Bacon and Real Eggs.. AND REAL MILK!" Yelled Cyborg.

"Herbal Tea..." Raven states, No one is gonna eat that stuff, it's just gross, Not like she would share it anyways.

"Chicken.." Robin yells

Starfire's mouth opened

"We are having what I WANT THIS TIME!" Raven yells her eyes glowing red, we turn our annoyance towards each other avoiding Raven, last time she did that she nearly swallowed Doctor Light then booby trapped her damn Mirror taking me and Cyborg in!

"I AM HAVING REAL MEAT!" Yelled Cyborg looking at Me.

"That was a LIVING THING!" I yell, I can't understand how they can eat it, I mean I have been most of those animals.

"An Animal... Involves Chicken!" Robin yells

"Friends.. Please calm down.." Says Starfire.

"CHICKEN!" Robin yells again.

"I AM HAVING BACON!" Replied Cyborg.

"TOFU!" I yell waving my hands in the air.

The elevator stops and we all walk out, Raven straight to get herself herbal tea, Cyborg, Robin and I all stand in front of the elevator.

"CHICKEN!" Robin yelled.

"I AM HAVING BACON!" Replied Cyborg.

"TOFU!" I yell again.

"CHICKEN!" Robin yelled again.

"I AM HAVING BACON!" Replied Cyborg.

"TOFU!" I repeat.

"I AM READING!" Raven yelled interrupting us all.

They all looked at her.

"BACON!" Yelled Cyborg.

"WITH TOFU EGGS!" I yell.

"WITH CHICKEN!" Robin repeats again.

"NO! JUST TOFU E--" I yell as Raven cuts me off.

"...BE QUIET!... Bacon with Tofu Eggs with a side of chicken" Raven yelled and suggest something to try and solve my problem.

We look at each other and sigh. "Fine" We all state.

I'm still not eating any of there evil meat, or milk, SOY MILK ALL THE WAY!

"I ain't having no bacon or chicken!" I yell explaining my thoughts.

"Good! I ain't having no Bacon or Tofu Eggs!" Robin yells.

"Bacon! Bacon And MORE BACON!" Yelled Cyborg and we all run to the kitchen making our separate meals.

"You are back to where you started" Raven stated.

We all stare blankly then just shrug.

We all make our breakfast then sit at the table.

I was shoving tofu in my mouth with a shovel.

"Reading..." Raven sighs.  
I look up at Raven.

"Forgive me..." Starfire sighs.

Poor Starfire…

I continue to shovel food in my mouth as do Cyborg and Robin.

"Friends! I wish to initiate a group movie watching" Starfire says.

"We.. Are all to different. We can't choose or agree on one.." Robin explains.

I breathe in to laugh, and begin to choke on small piece of tofu.

I cough and cough. DYING, DYING…

Cyborg smacks me on my back.

OUCH, DUDE! I think to myself as I cough and the small piece of tofu begins to fly through the air at Raven.

"Raven!" Starfire yells.

The Tofu flew through the air, not braking a bit which is surprising considering tofu isn't exactly the most solid thing and going down my throat isn't fun.

It hits Raven, under her hood which is shadowed.

My face went from blue from choking smiling as my tofu flew through the air, now worried, Raven isn't the best person to mess with.

Her eyes twitched.

"BEASTBOY!" Raven screams at me.

She lifts her hood and there where her crystal for her chakra is, there is a small yellow fragile piece of tofu.

My eyes widen, I'm trying to keep a serious face, TRYING SO HARD, I let out a huge laugh falling off my seat kicking my legs in laughter, Tried… yet failed.

Bacon, Chicken and Tofu fly in to the air and land on the floor, a piece of bacon landing on me.  
I shudder and throw it away.

"Friend" Starfire yelled as Raven stomped into the elevator.

Starfire walks straight to me.

"Beastboy you should apologise" She explains and begins to frown.

"Settle down Star!" I replied still laughing.

"Settle...down?" She asks confused.

"...Please Apologise.." She shook her head, and pleaded.

"Okay Okay.." I sigh and roll my eyes.

I get up and eat the remaining of my food and walk into the elevator.

What am I supposed to say?  
I'm sorry maybe?  
I begin to battle myself.  
You just hurt Raven, she just got publicly embarrassed cause of you!

When did I learn that word?  
What word?

Publicly?  
SHUT UP AND SAY SORRY AND MEAN IT!

…She is hurt and inside her room, because of me, I always try to make her feel better, I am sure she could be nice to me, I mean with a cute face.  
WHAT AM I SAYING?  
Dear Bill…  
I walk out of the elevator and knock on Raven's door.

Just say sorry, Just say sorry.

"Raven?" I yell as I get no answer from the door.

I hear her whisper.  
Does this mean Malchior again… I begin to think.

"What?" She yells angrily.

Just say sorry, JUST SAY SORRY!

"Raven… I am sorry…" I reply sincerely.

I just get replied with a small um…

"Can I come in?" I ask.

"..No..Um.. Yes…. Umm… Yes…" She stutters.

Raven being not confident, never saw the day.

The Door Opens and a small tear run downs her face.

I look straight into her indigo eyes and my body tingles.

He looks at me and just stares.

I can't believe, Raven got so hurt over me, I'm such a goober!

"Wh..What?" She yelled defensively.

My body tingles and I have no control, I just slowly lean over to her and kiss her softly on her lips leaving my lips tingling.  
I pull back and look into her eyes, I love her.

I lean forward by my own control.

I slid my tongue into her mouth and we begin to walk into her room, the door slides close.

We kept walking back as our tongues danced till she fell onto her bed.

I grin and jump on top of her pinning her to her bed, we begin to kiss again, I slide my tongue into her mouth again and we began to kiss.

Nothing was going through my mind, I can imagine Raven's voice comment. "Big change…"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Raven?" Starfire asked from outside.

I jump off her in shock.

"…Hide.." She whispers

"Where… It's scary in here.." I reply looking around at her room, everything could probably nearly eat me whole it seemed!

"My Bed… Under it…" Raven whispers.

" There ain't room!" I complain.

"You can be small things!" She replied in a whining voice.

I roll my eyes at her imitation of me, what I guessed anyways, I turn into a small amoeba and hide under her bed.

"Nice…" I hear her say then the door sliding open.

"Finished Chapter 3 now…" Raven's voice said.

She wasn't reading, Oh, Cover up

"I have a problem.." Starfire said.

"No Kidding…" Raven said laughing.

Rude! Poor Star, I nearly laugh but keep myself restrained.

"Okay… Here we go… I know some people, one is a girl and one a boy…The girl doesn't know what to call the feeling.. She feels like attracted to him And That Person hates being apart from that person... So I thought... I can make this problem not to be needing of a fix... So I came to the Master of Feelings.." Starfire's voice said.  
"And.. You came to me?" Raven asked bluntly.

"I did!" Starfire giggled.

"Okay.. I am guessing, That the person is you and you miss Robin, Starfire that is called love.. Watch some Cable TV..." Raven replies sighing.  
I agree, Daytime TV is so old, unless you have cable!

"Oh Friend!" She says cheerfully, I can hear a small choke, I am guessing Raven his being hugged.

"Beastboy you can come out…" Raven whispers.

I slide out of her bed turning human as I got free.

"Are you okay...?" She asks actually caring.

I just laugh, when did Raven show care for her fellow human… then again she is half demon or something.

"..." She sat silent, Blushing.

I begin to hear Starfire's voice, I hate being apart from that person.  
That is called Love. Love…

"Wait.. I hate being apart from you.." I say blushing.

"You... L..Love me?" Raven asks blushing.

"..." I sat silent and began to think.

I walk over to her.

"R..Raven..?" I ask holding her face with my hands.

"...Yes?" She said suttering.

"I love you.." I say sternly, I know that I do, I hate being apart from her, I love being around her, I love her.

I lean forward and kiss her again.

I lean back and look at her then my

There was Star watching us with her eyes widened in shock.

"Starfire?" I yell.

"Star?" Raven yells jumping to face her.

"Wh...What did you see?" Me and Raven ask in unison.

"I saw you too... Beastboy you love Raven?" Starfire asks.

Uh oh…

I went straight from Green to a strange coloured red, green and red don't mix well unless Cyborg's hot metal hand touches me I think remembering when he had trouble in training.

"Don't tell!" We both said.

"I will not.." She said.

She walked out giggling.

"Oh No! What if she does…" Raven said worrying.

"You should… trust her…" I whisper in Raven's ear.

I began to kiss her again and pinned her back onto her bed.

I kissed her, yet again sliding my tongue in her mouth, we kiss for quite awhile until I jumped off her.  
AIR!

"Um…" Raven stutters.

"I have to cook dinner!" I say laughing.

"..Ok… I will come down… Soon…" Raven says blushing.

I walk out of her room.

I walk to the elevator, the elevator goes down, the elevator opens and I cook and cook, I decide to cook meat in disgust for all them and kept to my tofu for me.

Cyborg runs down the stairs.  
"ME AND BEE, SCORE!" Cyborg yelled quickly.  
Now only if we could get Star and Robin together it would be good.

"Hi…" Raven says softly coming out of the elevator.

"Raven!" I yell.

I walk over to her and kiss her softly.  
"Make Dinner…" She says giggling and takes a seat at the table.

"It's already made…" I reply and put adequate amount of food on each plate.

I get my communicator out.

"DINNER'S READY!" I yell into it.

Cyborg and Bee ran down the stairs and took their seats.

Robin and Starfire came out of the elevator blushing.

Starfire took her seat next to me.

"So... Star... You and Robin hey?" Asked Cyborg

Robin and Starfire spit their food over their table.

"I saw you!" Laughed Cyborg.

"You two kissing in your room..I needed Mister Fuzzy Bun--... I mean a machine bit I left in your room" Said Cyborg.

"And you two holding hands, You go Girl!" Said Bee to Starfire.

"Bu..But! Raven and Beastboy!" Starfire stutters and cheers.

Raven glares and I blush. Dear Bill…

They all looked at us.

"YOU TWO?" They all yell.

"But... Cyborg, You and Bee!" I say laughing.

The two spat there food.

GO BEASTBOY GO BEASTBOY.

We all looked at each other.

We all laughed.

One Day... Three couples...

* * *

So did you like that :) :) :) 

Well Bumblebee is next sorry it took so long :P


	6. Bee's View

**One Day, Three Couples**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Titans/Places mentioned in any of my chapters!**

**Hi! Okay, This is a fanfic all about one day from different POV, Robin and Star basically have the same day as do Raven and BB and Cy and Bee so don't say YOU JUST REPEATED! CAUSE I AM SAYING THIS TO YOU NOW! Review if you like it :D…**

**Okay, BB and Rae shippers… u will LOVE this chapter, SO MUCH FLUFFY GOODNESS:P**

**k… Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Bumblebee

* * *

**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

I wake up and look around. "What…" I whine and look around.

I hit my alarm it turns off.

"Why did I set that" Bumblebee mutters.

"CYBORG!" She screams.

My name is Bumblebee, I am a Teen Titan, I am the leader of Titans East, we patrol and keep the citizens of Steel City safe. Our main enemy… Brother Blood.

Our Team has…

Speedy, A lot like Robin Cyborg says, he is pretty head strong and stubborn, and hates when people mess up his hair, Lucky he is good on the battle field, he is quick and has an arsenal of his little special ka boom arrows…

Aqualad, he is pretty hard worker and does everything he can but when it involves fish, he goes down, He hates seeing his friends in trouble, lucky we are his friends cause when we are in trouble he takes his battling skills to a new extreme.

Then there is Mas Y Menos, I'm not sure about much on them, they speak Spanish at all times, all I know is when touching the electrons in there body speed up causing them to go at super speed.

We are Titans East, Fighting for Safety, Friends and the innocent.

I get up and walk to the kitchen.  
"Why are you up so early?" Aqualad asks me.

I walked straight to the kitchen not even noticing him, I turn around shocked.  
"…Oh, I am meeting Cyborg" Bumblebee replied smiling and turned back to make some cereal.

"Again?" Aqualad asks with a grin.

I frowned. "…Hey, Leave me alone, I just woke up" I reply walking to the table holding my cereal.

"…So why are you up so early?" I ask Aqualad.

"…My friends prefer to come out in the morning" Aqualad explained.

I raise an eyebrow, No we don't…  
"No we don't" I say exactly like I thought.

"No my fish friends" Aqualad explained.

"Oh, why's that?" I ask curiously.

"Less people around to hurt them, more likely to find food as well" Aqualad explained.

I nod, I don't care but I do…

I sit quietly.  
"It's okay if you don't care" Aqualad said frowning a bit.

I shook my head. "It's not that, just tired" I say smiling.

"It's not even early" Aqualad replies.

"It is for me" I say grinning.

"Even the two twins are asleep" I continue.

"Yeah, they like sleep" Aqualad replies.

I shrug. "Speedy is asleep too" I continue.

"He's not asleep, he is having his beauty nap" Aqualad joked.

I frown. "Well I am gonna go now, I'm taking the T-E- Car" I said and drag myself downstairs and where the T-E Car is.

I get in.  
"Titans East Car, Reverse" I state.

Voice Activated….

"Voice… BUMBLEBEE, Reversing…" The car replied.

"Levitation Jets" I stated.

"Levitation Jets, activated" It replies.  
I spin the wheel so I go towards normal land.  
"Drive" I state.

"Driving" It replies quickly and drives.

I steer it, I am meeting him half way, and sleeping over.

I press auto pilot and press a part on the map.  
"Voice?" It asks.  
"Bumblebee" I reply.  
"Voice Recognized, Access Granted" It replies and turns on autopilot.

I sit back and let the car drive, Cyborg installed it after our first date, what a romantic ending…

OoO Flashback OoO  
"It.. was fun" I said with a smile.

Cyborg leaned over and kissed me on the cheek,

"Love the car too" I said with a wink.

"You have one too" Cyborg replied raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not eighteen, Speedy is just below and Mas Y Menos ain't good at driving, Aqualad is eighteen but living under the sea his life doesn't work" I protested.

"So you can't drive it?" Cyborg asked.

I nodded.

He jumped out of his car, and grabbed my hand and ran to the car straight through the living room and down the stairs.

He looked at the car and grinned and began to play at it.

"Hey! I didn't invite you in!" I yelled.

He grinned and continued to play with the car.

I sighed. "Is this how it's going to be all the time?" I whined.

OoO End Flashback OoO  
"And so far it has been…" I said softly.

OoO Second Date flash back OoO  
He leaned and kissed me, he slip my tongue into my mouth and I massaged his, he kicked his door while kissing me, He jumped up then looked at his door.  
"MY BABY, I KICKED MY BABY!" He cried.

I got up and brushed myself a bit.  
"…Nice…" I reply frowning.

"I'll teach you on our next date then you will fall in love with yours too" Cyborg said wiping a tear as he looked at the dint in his door.

I got out and waved. "It was fun, WAS" I said laughing.

Cyborg laughed and turned his hand into a buffer and began to buff the dint.

I roll my eyes and walk inside.

OoO End Flashback OoO

"And our next date was the most fun and I bet he loved it, it had to do with cars…" I mutter.

OoO Date Three OoO

I sat in my car in the drivers seat Cyborg instructing.

"Now, Titans East Car turns it on then just say Reverse" Cyborg explained.

"Voice Unknown" The car replied.

I nod. "Titans East Car, Reverse" I say.

"Voice BUMBLEBEE, Reversing" The car replied and began to reverse.  
"You still need to steer it" Cyborg explained.

I nodded, I put my hands on the wheel.

"No No no!" He yelled.

He put one of his arms around me and one and slowly put my hands in the right place.

I looked up at him, he grinned, we began kissing again.

OoO End Flashback OoO

"Entering Jump City" The car said.

"Park, Right" Bumblebee stated.

The car turned right and parked.

Bumblebee got out of the car.

"Car, Back to Titans East Tower" Bumblebee stated.  
"Confirmed" The car replied and sped off.

A car parked in front of me.

I look up.  
"Sparky" I say softly.

I jump in the passenger side.

"Hey Bee…" He says blushing.

"Hey Sparky…" I say giggling then pushing my lips against his.

I slip my arm around his neck and slide my tongue in his mouth.

Cyborg pulled back.

"It's a car…" Cyborg states.

"Yeah?" I ask confused.

"Well one thing leads to another…" He said laughing.  
"CYBORG!" I yell punching him in the arm.

He drives me back to Titans Tower and we begin walking in the door, we began to kiss as we walked along the matt and got to dining room and fell on the lounge kissing.

I pull back. "What if someone comes?" I ask worried.

"Don't worry, There all upstairs…" He explains.

I grin and begin to kiss him again.

"FRIENDS!" Starfire squeals in shock.

Cyborg and I jump into the air.

"DON'T TELL!" We both yell.

Starfire sighs. "No one wants to tell anything… I won't tell…" She sighs walking into the elevator.

Cyborg and I began kissing again till I pulled back again.

"…Let's go to your room…" I said winking.

Cyborg grinned.

He nods. We both get onto the elevator.

We see Raven and walk past she greets me.

We peak into Starfire's room and saw Robin and Starfire kissing.

We both began to giggle.

"What?" Raven mouthed as the elevator doors closed.

We run back and begin laughing.

"Stay here bee… I gotta tell Beastboy something!" Cyborg yelled running out.

I looked around. His room isn't his room without Mr Fluffy Bunny or whatever..

Cyborg runs in.

We kiss until we hit his cold metal slab he calls a bed, he pins me onto it and kiss.

We hear Beastboy's voice.

We both turn around blushing.

He wasn't there.

We check Cyborg's communicator.  
"DIIIINNER!" He yelled

He grabbed me and ran down stairs.

He plodded me next to him.

Robin and Starfire came out of the elevator blushing.

Starfire took her seat next to Raven.

"So... Star... You and Robin hey?" Cyborg teased.

Robin and Starfire spit their food over their table.

"I saw you!" Cyborg said laughing as did I.

"You two kissing in your room..I needed Mister Fuzzy Bun--... I mean a machine bit I left in your room" Cyborg said grinning.

"And you two holding hands, You go Girl!" I say grinning too.

"Bu..But! Raven and Beastboy!" Starfire stutters and cheers.

Raven glares at Starfire

We all look at them.

"YOU TWO?" We all yell.

"But... Cyborg, You and Bee!" Beastboy laughed.

Like they didn't expect that…

Most of our food was on the table after spitting it due to our secrets revealed.

We all looked at each other.

We all laughed.

One Day... Three couples...

* * *

**I have come to an end of this story sniff actually I really need to cut down how many stories i do at one time, It had to go, but this is how far it was gonna go anyways , SO hope you enjoyed it while it last :)**


End file.
